Brothers in Arms
by Ashes5Ashes
Summary: Follow brothers Takeo and Kojiro Tsukamoto as they battle their way up Castle Aincrad, meeting people along the way that'll help, and hinder their progress of beating the death game known as Sword Art Online. (So, this is my first FanFic, and it's main characters are, in fact, OC's of mine. No Kirito and Asuna to help these two and their friends along the way. c:) First chapter fix


"-And so, you are all stuck here till you beat this VRMMORPG. If you die in-game, you die in real life too, don't forget." The giant, hooded figure stated, looking down at the thousands upon thousands of people he trapped in his game.

Just as he was about to leave the terrified and helpless players to figure out what to do, he stopped and said,"Ah, before I forget. You'll find a new item in your inventory, bring it out."

He then waited as every player brought out their very own…. mirror.

With that, the hooded figure left after watching the many blue flashes and changes happening below him.

Screams were heard from all around, both male and female voices piercing the eardrums of any poor soul in their proximity, and only serving to further raise everyone's level of panic. The colosseum-like structure was a chaotic pool of bodies as everyone tried to find someone they knew from the real world, so they'd feel some level of comfort. The only calm ones seemed to be in the far corner of the stadium.

Two players, one dressed in a dark black shirt with a bronze breastplate on, and the other with a blood red shirt on; the same breastplate adorning his chest. You wouldn't know it by looking at them, but they were brothers.

The brother with the black shirt held a sturdy, but standard shield in his left hand, while he rested his right hand over his thick broadsword strapped to his hip. He quickly assessed the situation:

Everyone looks to be changing into what they actually look like, it seems… that must include Takeo and I as well.

He confirmed his suspicions when he looked down at the mirror again, seeing that his hair went from red to black, as in real life, and instead of beady, black eyes, he had two brown orbs staring back at him from the lean and muscular person in the mirror.

He glanced over at his brother standing a few feet to his right. He looked exactly as in real life: the lean, muscular build, his dark black hair with the dark red streak in it, and his dark chocolate eyes that seemed to be pierce one's very soul. He held a standard shield like his brother but, instead of a sword, he carried a one handed spear on his back.

"Kojiro, let's move." Takeo said, nodding towards the gates as the bubble the hooded figure put up dissipated into nothingness, a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Right." Kojiro agreed, as the two of them made their way to the edge of the perimeter and out of the large, Roman-like structure.

The brothers raced through the empty cobblestone streets like madmen racing towards freedom. They passed NPC vendors selling everything from knives, to food, to boots. Anything, really. They stopped by one such vendor selling particularly needed healing crystals, and teleport crystals.

"Yo, Koji, do we need anything else?" Takeo asked, racing next to his older brother as buildings passed them in a blur.

"Don't think so. We need to go out the Main Gate, and then move to the next town before anyone else does." Kojiro stated, pointing towards two large wooden doors that, along with high stone walls, served as protectors of the city.

Speeding out the gates, the two immediately ran into what Kojiro liked to call: "breathing bacon", otherwise known as boars.

The brothers drew their weapons, Takeo running to meet the charge of one boar that got a face full of shield, and then a strong kick to the rear end, sending it forward and serving to anger it further. Takeo banged his metal spear against his shield as a threat as he seen a boar fly past him and into the only tree in the field they were standing by, where it promptly turned into a million small blue squares of coding and disappeared into nothing. Takeo stared at the place the boar landed, distracted as his boar charged at him head down, tusks aimed for his abdomen.

With a loud battle cry that suspiciously sounded like, "BACON!", Kojiro slammed into the soft side of the attacking boar and slashed it, sending it to wherever it is they go.

"Oh.. heh, thanks, bro." Takeo said, smiling sheepishly at his brother, who did not look pleased.

"You almost die, and all you can say is, 'Oh, thanks, bro?!'" Kojiro asked rhetorically, and hit his brother on the head with the flat of his blade, "Don't worry me like that. Pay attention."

"Right.. sorry." Takeo apologized, sheathing his weapons and rubbing his injured head.

"Jeez." Kojiro said, under his breath as the two started moving down the long, dirt path that cut through miles of fields, and would eventually take them to the second town, where they would look for hidden secrets and rare items around town before anyone else knows about it.

While there, they would also take on all the quests they could at once, and turn them all in at once, earning a ton of EXP and gold. All of this, before even half of the people left the first city.

About a month later, still no one has found the boss room. Players are gathering at a meeting about what to do.

"Uhhg, do we have to?" Takeo asked Kojiro, pulling his new hood up to shield his eyes from the prying sun, throwing his gloved hands in the air with a loud sigh. He was wearing new, polished, light iron armour on under his dark red cloak, his polished spearhead catching the sun and blinding his brother momentarily. People poured past the two brothers as they found a seat in the back of the rows, whereas everyone else was choosing to sit up front.

There was still people walking down the steps of the amphitheater in the square of the largest city on the first floor, to talk with the other players about how to kill the boss, after they find it, of course.

"Yes, because I wanna kick the boss where the sun don't shine." Kojiro stated monotonously. He wore medium iron armour under his own black cloak, only he never polished his as much as Takeo because he didn't want to make enemies just by walking past someone and accidentally blinding them. (It's happened before.) He had the same iron shield as his brother,only not as polished as his, and his sword looked quite the same in it's scabbard.

Just as Takeo was about to make a witty remark about the place where the sun doesn't shine, a tall, and muscular man walked onto the stage. He had blue hair, and heavy iron armour on. His, Takeo thought with satisfaction, is not as shiny as my own. He also wore a large smile on his face. Loud chatter kept him from speaking immediately.

"Okay, people! Quite down!" The man cleared his throat, "We have news!"

One guy up front clapped twice, then realised he was the only one doing so and stopped.

"So?" Takeo shouted. Kojiro elbowed him roughly. Taeko looked at him with a tired look in his eyes, "If someone found the boss room I swear I'm gonna hit someone-"

"So!" The man continued, "We now know where the boss room is!"


End file.
